


Tracker

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sango, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Naruto crossover, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Tracker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Tsunade hires Sango to track down Sasuke. Which means she’ll be on Team 7 with Naruto. Naruto flirts shamelessly with the demon slayer, and Sango finds herself attracted to the gung-ho ninja.
Relationships: Sango (InuYasha)/Uzumaki Naruto





	Tracker

Ever since she’d come to this world, Sango had been doing odd jobs calling herself a ninja.

But now her tracking skills were in demand to find a boy called Sasuke. She’d be working with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Sango was waiting in Lady Tsunade’s room for the other ninja.

They entered. The blonde one was kind of cute.

“May I present your tracker, Sango.” Tsunade said.

“This is the ninja I’ve heard so much about?” Kakashi said. “She’s already jonin level.”

“Whoa that girl is a tracker? And she’s a jonin like you Kakashi sensei?” Sakura burst out jealously.

“She’s cuter than you, Sakura, ttebayo!” Naruto burst out.

Sango blushed. “Thank you Naruto.” She bowed. “I hope to find your friend Sasuke soon.”

Sakura and Naruto looked gloomy. Sango knew that look. She felt that way when she thought of Kohaku.

“We will find him.” Sango assured them.

“It’s a promise, ttebayo!” Naruto said eagerly.

Sango met his fist and smiled. This was going to be fun.


End file.
